Through the force
by coolmccool5
Summary: I know it's a sucky title, but it's the only one I can come up with. Summary inside. SS in later chapters. RR.
1. Prolauge

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn are property of George Lucas.**

**If I did own CCS, then I wouldn't even be here.**

**Summary: Cardcaptor SakuraxStar Wars. After the events of the Desciples of Racnos and after the Sealed Card, Luke feels the presence of two force users on Earth, who turn out to be our two cardcaptors. Even though Tavion was killed by Jaden, her dark aura still remains, beckoning Sakura to come to the dark side. S+S.**

**Prolauge:**

One year after the defeat of the Desciples of Racnos, the Imperial Reminent begins on a new tactic, beating back the New Republic back toward the mid-rim worlds. Even though Tavion's death proved a great loss to the sith forces, she is not presumably dead. Jaden Korr and Kyle Katarn, who have been promoted to the rank of jedi masters have begun on training new students on how to use the force. Both masters Katarn and Korr continued on helping the New Republic on hitting the Imperial Reminent in stratiegic places. Rosh Penin, who was turned back to the light side by Jaden before the defeat of Tavion, has been promoted to a jedi knight and has often gone on missions with his friend Jason Solo. Meanwhile out in another galaxy, Luke arrives at an unknown planet after sensing two force sensitives...

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was too short, but it is a prolauge after all. Don't worry, there will be S+S moments in upcomming chapters. R+R Please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn are property of George Lucas.**

**If I did own CCS, then I wouldn't even be here.**

**Summary: Cardcaptor SakuraxStar Wars. After the events of the Desciples of Racnos and after the Sealed Card, Luke feels the presence of two force users on Earth, who turn out to be our two cardcaptors. Even though Tavion was killed by Jaden, her dark aura still remains, beckoning Sakura to come to the dark side. S+S.**

**Chapter 1**

Luke's starship comes out of hyperspace, being wary of any Sith or Imperial starship. But from when luke looks across the horizon he sees no enemy ships.

Luke: R2, give me some information about this planet.

After the campaign against the cult of Racnos on Korriban, the jedi were stetched thin in numbers. Luke's Praxeum in turn were trying to bring in more students after the great loss of knights and students on Korriban. And now that the Imperial Reminent have begun beating the New Republic back toward the mid-rim. R2 gave information about the planet to Luke.

Luke: So the name of the planet is Earth, huh. I don't think I'm familiar with this system - let alone this planet. I don't think this world is familiar with off worlders. We'll need to land the ship without getting detected.

He searched his feelings as to were the young force users, after feeling where they are, he guided his ship down toward their location. A city outside of Tokyo, Japan. After he sets his ship down he tries to camofauge it so nowone can see it. R2 tries to follow him out the ship.

Luke: No R2, you stay here. I don't want anyone to find you or the ship.

R2 did what he was told and stayed in the ship. After Luke exited out of the forest that the ship was hidden in, he headed toward where his feeling told him to go - a park that the force sensitives are located. When he gets there he sees two children, a boy and a girl, who turn out to be fighting something big, but not big enough to stop those two. But after seeing a ring of fire surrounding them, Luke intervenes igniting his green lightsaber and begins cutting down the monster.

Boy: Oh great. Sakura, our cover has been blown!

But after seeing Luke destroy the monster, he and Sakura began to think otherwise.

Luke: Is everyone allright?

Sakura: I think so.

Just then, a living stuffed animal comes out from behind the girl's neck. Luke immediately notices him.

Luke: Ah, Keroberos. One of Clow Reed's guardians.

Kero: Hold on. How do you know Clow Reed? Only someone who knew him would have to have such great power. Someone like...

Luke: Like a jedi?

Kero: I can't believe it. A real jedi.

Luke: As real as ever.

Kero: Then if someone like Clow Reed has magic, then he or she can use the force.

Luke: And I know who those two are.

Kero: No way! Li and Sakura... Jedi?

Luke: As far as I know... Yes. They could, if they choose to.

Kero: So. What do you say. Sakura?

Sakura: You bet! What about you Li?

Li: I'm in.

Kero: Yue and I will go too.

Luke: All right. Come with me to my ship.

Sakura brought her book so that way the Sakura Cards don't end up being stolen by a some power-driven madman. Li on the otherhand brought both his green robe and his sword. As for Kero... He brought his favorite pudding for the long trip to Yavin IV. Yue went in just to help protect Sakura. After they got on board, the ship took off. Heading for the Praxeum, and new adventures.

To be continued...

**(Note: I know that this might confuse you but I'm going to be using the names from the dub while the other stuff will be from the original Japaneese version)**


End file.
